Lifeline
by Cannibalistic Oreos
Summary: After GLaDOS finds a virus on her system, Wheatley finds himself back from space and the responsibility of a much disgruntled Chell in her new life on the surface. What kind of trouble is he going to get her into? And why is GLaDOS so calm about it all?
1. Chapter 1

"_No. I can't believe this._"

GLaDOS' uncharacteristically distressed voice echoed through Her chamber. At the time She was observing ATLAS and P-Body through the security systems, but when She caught sight of the virus-like file in Her system, She let the two AIs continue on their own so She could investigate.

"_That little moron!"_

Back on the surface, Chell was enjoying a bowl of Corn Pops, her knees pressed together as she sat atop the weighted companion cube. It was the only furniture she had in her apartment besides a mattress on the floor. The apartment was all one room, save for the bathroom. Her bed was next to the kitchen, and the companion cube served as both a seat, and a table.

When she picked up her cube and began to set off through the wheat fields, she eventually came across a large contraption that she didn't recognize. It was large, and red, and almost seemed like a vehicle. She instantly started to climb up on it to make a get away, but she was quickly stopped by a distressed teenage boy in overalls and covered in dirt. He had insisted that this vehicle was a tractor and that it belonged to him and his family. He spent a long while yelling at her before Chell worked up the courage to speak to him.

"_I'm sorry,"_ she had managed, the words almost foreign to her. She couldn't make eye contact with him from the shock, a hand making its way to her mouth to cover it. That was the first time she had said a word in 9999999. Even longer, in fact. "_I'm not from here. I don't know where I am._"

It was at that point that the boy took pity on her. She sat next to him on the tractor with the huge companion cube in her lap, and they returned to what she could only assume was his home. She only spent a couple days there for a shower and some food, before the boy's father had offered to pay her first month's rent on a small apartment in town if she could find a job. She ended up working full time at an insurance firm as an administrative assistant. Payday was in a week and she was beginning to run low on food, but she had faith that she would make enough to get her through to the next week. And maybe even a change of clothes besides the Aperture jumpsuit and the hand-me-downs she had received from the farmer's wife.

Despite the silence she had shown towards the AIs throughout her time at Aperture Science, she was capable of speech. She simply chose not to talk in order to defy her purpose, in a sense. But thanks to the family she had met, she had started to speak again; even if it was strange to get used to the feeling. She had forgotten the sound of her own voice. She was fine with speaking before she was forced to begin testing, but once she did, she swore to herself she wouldn't speak until she could escape. She would have done anything to make GLaDOS' reign a little harder for Her.

In the one-roomed apartment, the sun was just beginning to pour in through the windows. And her laughter bounced off the walls. A beat up television set with bunny-ears was sitting on an old milk crate in the corner, and she sat across from it. The picture was fuzzy and distorted, but she could make out the picture well enough. On the screen was an improv show that she was finding absolutely hilarious: four men taking prompts from a fifth and acting it out from the top of their heads. And it was so funny!

As the show ended, she got up from her seat, leaving the television on as background noise. She headed towards the kitchen area of her apartment, placing the now-empty bowl in the sink to rinse with soap and water. She propped it up in the dish drainer to dry, shaking her hands off before heading to the bathroom.

Everything seemed calm and serene now that she was out of aperture. She had made friends at work, she was eating properly, and she was sleeping for only eight hours at a time as opposed to 9999999. As much as she was happy here, she found herself thinking about the past a lot. But who could blame her? She spent the first 20 years of her life there. Her long fall boots were still sitting in the front hall. They were the only shoes she had. And although they often got weird stares, she bounced on them carelessly. She didn't have a choice.

She peeled off her only pair of pajamas before stepping in the shower. She loved the feeling of wiping off old grime. It was so refreshing and relaxing. She could breathe better afterwards, and she had an over-all nicer aura. It was easier to smile. It was like an energy drug. But all it was was some hot water. In her time underground, she had underestimated the power of nature- everything being done for her by electronics and AIs.

Once she was clean and dressed, she pulled her hair up in a pony-tail, strapped on her long-fall boots under her dressiest pants, and headed out the door, and down the rickety old steps to get outside.

The outside world 9999999 in the future was unlike what she had heard about. She always thought it was going to be a futuristic world with buildings that touched the sky and so many people they'd walk shoulder to shoulder the entire time. But this world actually seemed really modest. Perhaps it was just the city she was in that was this way. The buildings were small, and there weren't many people around. Part of her wondered if after 9999999, the population of humans had just died off and was reborn. It seemed like an appropriate amount of time for a civilization to rebuild. And that would explain why everything seemed to be 30 years in the past from the life she knew about.

When she arrived at work, she was greeted as she was every other time. She stopped to speak to a couple of the girls above her, before she took her seat at her own desk and started setting herself up for the day ahead. The first thing she did was start her computer, quickly followed by the removal of her boots. They were too uncomfortable to wear constantly. And if no one could see her feet anyway, she wasn't going to bother with them. Once that was said and done, she began organizing her papers and notebooks until everything was easily accessible. The date and appointment book open and in front of her, a notepad next to the phone for other messages, and a bowl of candies at the corner for the customers going in and out.

By the time she was organized, the time was 7:48. She turned to her computer to see its start up process.

_1 New Message._

Her back straightened in surprise. She had an e-mail? She wasn't even aware she had an e-mail _address._ She glanced over each shoulder, before hesitantly clicking the "Open" button.

_Dear Subject [Retracted],_

_We regret to inform you that your banishment from our facility was a mistake on our part. Please return to the area that you exited from, and a lift will be sent to return you to your room in the Extended Relaxation Facility._

_Aperture Science_

Chell didn't know what to make of this letter. Was this some sort of joke? She took a moment to consider what she had just read. She should just delete it. This wasn't funny at all. It forced what felt like a heavy burden on her shoulders, making her stomach churn and her head pound. Did someone out there honestly think this was funny? She inhaled loudly, moving her hands to her lap. No, this had to be a stupid joke. Her brow furrowed in frustration, and, while holding her breath, she put her fingers to the keyboard and began to type.

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_I hope this isn't some sort of sick joke. I don't know how you know about Aperture, let alone how you know about me, but I'm going to ask you politely not to contact me again or I'll have you tracked down under the grounds of harassment._

_Chell._

She nodded firmly as she sent the message, turning off her computer's monitor. She didn't need to waste any thoughts on this. That was just a stupid decision. That strength faltered, however, when a few moments later, her speakers dinged.

Hesitantly, she turned the monitor back on.

_1 New Message._

How could they have replied that fast? Was it some sort of computer bot? With a grumbling sigh, she clicked the Open button once more.

_Subject [Retracted],_

_I need your help. I know I told you never to return to Aperture Science. And I know I told you that I didn't need you anymore. But I found something on my system- some sort of virus- that live-updates itself with data and memory from the intelligence dampening sphere. That moron created a copy of himself in my body, and somehow, he's designed it to update as he does, and be completely irremovable. I've tried multiple methods to try and delete the program from my system but it's impossible. I think I may be able to get it off my system if I move it to a new vessel, but I need to make sure there's no way he can come back and ruin everything again. I have an android body here to put the program in that doesn't give him the same abilities a core does, but I can't supervise him constantly. I need you to make sure he can't ruin anything. I don't care if that means you coming back here, or me sending him to you. But however it's done, you are crucial. I am begging you for your assistance. And I promise you, that I will never make you test during your time here._

_The Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System._

Any sense of confusion Chell felt before was now 10-fold. GLaDOS was asking her for help- for protection? And from Wheatley no less. Granted, Wheatley had caused a lot of problems in the first place, but he did it with Chell's assistance. She did suppose GLaDOS had the right to be afraid of something happening again, but to beg Chell for help? She shouldn't even bother with this. GLaDOS only cared about Herself. And now that she wasn't in Aperture Science, what difference to her did it make that the facility might blow up?

That was such an AI way of looking at things. She may have spent most of her last moments in Aperture with Caroline as opposed to GLaDOS, but something was different between them now. And Chell knew when GLaDOS truly needed another's help. With a heavy heart and the smallest of smiles, she clicked reply.

_GLaDOS,_

_If you promise I'm able to return to the surface whenever I need- even if I have to bring Wheatley with me- I'll gladly assist you in removing his virus from the system._

_Chell_


	2. Chapter 2

Chell stood stony and tall in front of the farm shack door. Her companion cube was by her feet, and she had thrown on her old jumpsuit. Part of her thought this was a stupid idea. What if she just got forced into testing again? But GLaDOS had that cooperative testing initiative now. Chell saw the bots herself. There was no way the God-like AI would still need a human.

She did however, need to be prepared for combat. For all she knew, the android body GLaDOS was putting Wheatley in would go mad and try to kill her.

She heard something in the shack begin to move, and she stood back. That was likely the lift. Her and GLaDOS had discussed an arrival time and she was there at the exact time. The door swung open suddenly and quickly. Chell's eyes widened when she saw that someone had come to greet her.

A small white turret. The light was blinking in an almost playful manor. Chell dived out of the way and hid behind her cube, but soon she heard its tiny voice.

"Don't worry," it whispered. She could hear a smile in its artificial voice. "I'm different."

It was the AI she had saved from redemption. She peaked above the cube to stare at it. Despite its overall lack of a face, Chell could see innocence in its optical. There was just something about it.

"Do you understand the story of Prometheus now?"

Chell grinned a bit. The turret almost sounded like it was holding back laughter. It was mocking GLaDOS. She was the one who gave the gift of knowledge and plunged into the bowels of the earth. And as a potato, She was literally pecked by a bird. And Her name. Caroline. The assistant of Cave Johnson.

"Yes," Chell responded finally, coming back out. "It's nice to see you're still safe."

"That's all I can say," it muttered, standing perfectly still in the middle of the lift.

"Right…" It was kind of disappointing. Probably the only being in the entirety of Aperture that she didn't have to worry about trying to kill her and she couldn't even have a conversation with it. She picked up the cube she had brought and shuffled inside. The bulkiness of the block ended up knocking the turret to the ground. But as opposed to the usual whining of the turrets, this one simply continued to flash after a very unenthusiastic, "ow."

"Sorry," Chell stammered awkwardly, before realizing that the turret didn't have feelings she could have hurt. She managed to squeeze between the block and the turret, picking it up to put back on its feet.

"Thank you."

She didn't bother giving the turret a welcome.

After a long ride downward, and many times of hearing the lemon speech, the lift arrived in GLaDOS' chamber. Chell heightened her guard. She wasn't here to be "very best friends." She was here to assist GLaDOS with Her Wheatley virus and that was it.

"Welcome back," the synthetic voice began, turning around to face the lift. "It's been quite a while. Not as long as we were apart after you murdered me. But you've been gone for a notable amount of time…" She paused, awaiting a response. When there wasn't one, She attempted to encourage it. "I sent the turret up so you would have someone to talk to on the way down. Now that I know you're not actually a mute, I'm sure we can get more done."

Chell continued to stay silent behind the glass. There was no way she was about to let GLaDOS win.

"Still giving me the silent treatment? Fine. I can work with it."

She almost sounded exasperated. It was no wonder. Knowing GLaDOS, She was freaking out unnecessarily over this stupid virus. The lift's door opened and Chell cautiously walked through, hoisting her companion cube up in her arms.

"I can't believe you brought that charred old thing. I could have just given you a new one. We have thousands."

Chell didn't lighten her facial expression, and her grip tightened protectively around the cube.

"You really shouldn't get so attached to inanimate objects. They can't love you back you know."

Chell just stared.

"Fine," GLaDOS growled, sighing as she turned to the screen. On it was a list of what would seem like different programs. Oddly enough, Chell noticed one of them was named Caroline. But she wasn't about to press the issue. "This program right here. It's a live-link web program receiving a signal from a pinpoint off the map of the planet earth. And look what it's named."

_Aristotle.edg._ Chell grinned inwardly, but her face stayed stoic.

"That little idiot has a live copy of _himself_ on my system. I've tried everything to delete it. I can't believe he even knew how to create a program so advanced. It has a security tag on its system that I created for my most crucial functions. If I'm destroyed, or if the vessel I'm going to move him in gets destroyed, that area of the facility will be, too. That's why after you murdered me, the place was such a wreck when you got back. Obviously the time gap caused the plants, but all the destruction was that security feature."

Chell was understanding this easily. GLaDOS could move the program into a vessel and allow Wheatley to take that form and live freely, but if She tried to destroy him, She and the facility would be destroyed, too. That was some majorly advanced science. She was just as shocked as GLaDOS was that Wheatley managed to come up with something so extravagant.

"I need you to keep an eye on that idiot when he's in his new body. Make sure he stays safe and make sure he _doesn't_try to destroy meagain. I know you wouldn't be stupid enough to do another core transfer after what happened last time. Him though. He'd probably bribe Blue or Orange into being the stale-mate associate in your place."

Seemed like a pretty easy task. It would just be babysitting. But how long was she supposed to babysit him for? An AI could live forever. And she only had 60 more years, as GLaDOS always said.

Chell turned up to the AI with the same blank face, before nodding in the affirmative. As reluctant as she was to taking care of someone to that degree, she was rather happy with the idea of having Wheatley back. She had an unsettling feeling of guilt in her stomach ever since she lost hold of him on the moon. She felt horrible about it all. Now would be her change to make up for it. Hopefully.

"Good. I'll bring down the vessel and begin the transfer. It might take a few moments so feel free to get… comfortable."

That was an unsettling tone, Chell noted. She ignored it for now though. She put a hand on her forearm, and started to draw it back before pushing it forward again. She was trying to mimic the act of shooting her Portal gun.

"What," GLaDOS asked sternly, staring at the action. "You expect me to hand you the Portal device? Has all the fresh oxygen gone to your head? I'm not putting that kind of power in your hands."

Chell would have argued, but she didn't have enough miming actions to do so. So she simply folded her arms and grumbled silently. She stood next to GLaDOS and stared up at the massive monitor, where loading bars and pop-ups littered the screen. From behind her she could hear the familiar sound of panels moving. Eventually she turned around to look. Something was dropping from the ceiling.

It looked like a lifeless body. It seemed to even have flesh and hair. Wires were coming out of its back in every which direction and its limbs hanged limply at its sides.

"If you're wondering why I didn't give this vessel a more immobile look to it," GLaDOS began, still focused on the screen as opposed to the android, "It's because I wanted you to be able to take him to the surface without raising suspicions. The flesh is synthetic, but it's a very lifelike synthetic. I even programmed him to have a pulse in his wrist and neck, and if a doctor were to put a stethoscope to his chest, he would hear a regular human heartbeat. Completely fake, of course."

_Transfer initiated. _

The familiar male's voice echoed through the room. Chell turned to stare at the body, waiting for it to come alive.

"The body isn't completely waterproof. So if he needs to be washed it would have to be done with a wet cloth as opposed to submersing it as a human would. It doesn't emit sweat, it doesn't need to breathe, and it doesn't need to be fed. It doesn't have a sense of taste, and its scent receptors are extremely sensitive to citrus. I wasn't sure how to undo that. Basically if you have a bowl of lemons on your table, he'd smell those over something burning in the oven."

That was strange, Chell noticed, but didn't press the issue. She doubted it would ever even come up. GLaDOS continued.

"The body does, however, need to shut down to be charged. The moonlight is its energy source. Just as sufficient as sunlight but it won't overload the system. It'll be similar to a sleep cycle. Only it'll be near impossible to wake him up without a full 8 hours charging time."

_Transfer 90% complete. Beginning vessel start up._

"Oh. That was fast," GLaDOS mused, in a less than shocked tone.

Chell glanced up at her before turning away, putting her arms back to her sides and slowly approaching the body in the middle of the floor. GLaDOS' body turned as well, and both of the women watched as the body began to whir quietly. It wasn't very loud, but Chell could hear the spinning of gears and even a few beeps.

The body jerked slightly as Chell studied its face. Red hair, square glasses, and three small dots under its right eye that almost looked just like freckles. This was Wheatley if she were to ever see him as a human. GLaDOS had captured him perfectly. She gestured towards the glasses, turning to give GLaDOS an odd expression.

"What? Those? The idiot insists he's intelligent, doesn't he? Well, now he can look the part. I lowered the standards of his retina receptacles as well, so he needs the glasses to see. If he ever gets violent, find a way to knock off the glasses and you'll have a window to escape. It's a security measure."

Fair enough.

_Transfer 97% complete. Initiating file decoding._

"It's turning the file into actual brain activity," GLaDOS explained, turning back to look at her computer screens. "So instead of being a live uplink, it'll be his personality. Unpacked and given control of that body."

Chell continued to watch. The head had lifted now, and the limbs were beginning to take a more lifelike position next to the body.

_Transfer 98% complete._

She was beginning to get anxious. Her back was straightening, and without even realizing it, she had begun to hold her breath.

_Transfer 99% complete._

The eyes slowly started to open. They were a bright, artificial blue. And they looked just like Wheatley's original optical. The vessel stared blankly at Chell's feet.

_Transfer 100% complete. New AI. Please introduce yourself to test your response mechanics._

It was a while of waiting. GLaDOS turned to watch, and Chell was growing more and more anxious by the second. Her heart rate had picked up, and she was sure her palms were sweating. The robot's head popped up, and he blew up into a stupid, completely Wheatley grin.

"Hello!"


End file.
